Kiniski
Kiniski is a pure-blooded vampire, also known as "Werewolf Killer Kiniski" for having killed well over 200 werewolves. His overall features are messy complete with rough, messy black hair and mustache. He wears a white shirt, black pants and a dark, collared cape. He was a duke who lives in his own castle in the vampire country on the border of the Royal Kingdom. In the Manga Kiniski was first introduced when Riza, who is beat-up and dragging a road sign handcuffed to her wrist, told Hime that Kiniski had abducted Hiro. Upon hearing this, Hime ordered Riza to pair up with Reiri on a rescue mission. Back in his castle, Kiniski is shown with Princess Sylvia, who's restrained to a wall with a tap coming under her arm, giving Kiniski free access to her blood. Hiro is shown to the side, chained and in a shocked state. Kiniski has been mutilating Hiro in order to test his regenerative powers. Riza and Reiri show up and attempt to fight Kiniski. However, Kiniski makes them fight a large cyclops instead. Riza and Reiri had a lot of trouble during the fight (due to being accidentally handcuffed together earlier) but were able to defeat it. Before Kiniski could engage them personally Hime shows up with an army of fishmen (it was her back-up plan). No longer wanting to fight, Kiniski retreats, ending their first confrontation. He later attempts to kill Reiri by sending a mob of lesser vampire to the chapel where she is hiding. Although he succeeded in wounding her, he was driven away and flees towards Hime's mansion, where his (actually Sylvia's) blood power runs out and supposedly dies. His corpse is later shown, suggesting his demise. He later returns in vol. 17 of the Manga, presumably raised by the chemical Trioxin. His survival is implied by Hime, who had noticed that Reiri is still banished from the vampire country, despite her banisher being dead. He later leads a gang of vampire bikers and tries to steal Trioxin from the truck Hime was on. Flyman was killed by him off-screen during the attack (but immediately comes back to life, with the help of Trioxin). Riza and Reiri is caught and is forced to fight in his arena against a gigantic monster who, after critically wounding Riza, captures and binds Reiri to allow Kiniski to hold her hostage. Hime later comes to Reiri's rescue, although somewhat overpowered by the newly resurrected Kiniski. Before he can deal the final blow, Hiro, in his flame warrior form, appears and defeats the vampire by burning the Trioxin from Kiniski's veins, reducing him back to a corpse and ends his life for good. Trivia *Though being a vampire, his dependence on Sylvia's blood makes him a blood servant. *Kiniski does not appear in the anime and is instead replaced by Duke Dracul, who works for Severin von Phoenix. His castle and cyclop bodyguard however, appears in the episode. *As Kiniski is replaced by Dracul, the scenes depicting him drinking blood from Sylvia are removed and so is Sylvia herself. *He is mentioned in the first OVA by Hime. Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Blood Warriors Category:Manga Exclusive Characters